Pressed for Time
by cyanidemoonpie
Summary: Takes place at the end of the Boruto Manga. The night Sasuke stays with his wife and daughter. What happens when Sarada falls asleep? Rated M for Lemons


"Sarada, would like Papa to tuck you in tonight?"

The young girl's eyes glistened with excitement, she nodded with fervor and began to shovel her curry dinner into her mouth. Sakura Uchiha chuckled, watching her daughter in amusement. As she lifted her head, she saw her husband staring at her through her peripherals. She could feel her face reddening. Sasuke was home. Well, just for tonight. The Uchiha family sat around the dinner table, sharing their first family dinner together. The night consisted of Sarada asking her Papa numerous amounts of questions and him replying to them with either one word or somewhat vague answers.

"Typical Sasuke," Sakura humorously thought to herself.

Suddenly, it was like a light clicked on in Sarada's little head. She smiled happily and stood up from her seat.

"Papa!"

Sasuke choked a little on his food, startled by Sarada's sudden outburst.

"Now that you are here with me and Mama, we can take a family photo!"

She ran to her bedroom and started rifling through her closet looking for her camera and tripod. The young Uchiha child quickly returned to the dining room with camera and tripod in hand, urging her parents to stand up from the dinner table. Sakura smiled at her daughter's overly excited behavior. She enjoyed their time together as a whole. Sasuke sighed, but complied with his daughter's wishes. Sakura eyed Sasuke with trivial orbs. She knew her husband was masking his feelings, knowing he secretly loved their time together. Come tomorrow, he did want his departure to be more gut wrenching than it already was. Sasuke had to put on a strong face, knowing it killed him inside to leave his wife and daughter once again.

"C'mon Mama," Sarada shouted.

Sakura snapped back into reality, apologizing for not paying attention. She stood by her daughter and grinned as the flash went off. Surprisingly, Sasuke smiled at the camera too.

"Okay Sarada. Brush your teeth, put on your pajamas, and head to bed." The pink haired kunoichi instructed. "Papa will tuck you in when you finish."

Sarada nodded and obeyed her mother's orders. Before leaving the room, Sakura grabbed her Sarada by the shoulders and pulled her into a big hug.

"Mama, you're choking me again."

Sakura retracted her arms and tussled her daughter's hair. Sarada ran to her bedroom and grabbed her purple pajamas from her clean clothes hamper and headed towards the bathroom. Meanwhile, Sakura picked the dirty dishes from the table and placed them into the sink. Sasuke stood behind her, handing her his empty plate. He lingered behind her, watching as she scrubbed grit off the dishes. Even though they were married, Sakura could feel herself becoming flush by her husband's presence. As she rinsed Sarada's special flower cup, Sasuke broke the awkward silence.

"Thank you."

Startled, the pink haired kunoichi jumped at his unexpected words.

"F-For what," she nervously replied.

"For taking care of our daughter, I know it can't be easy, doing it all by yourself."

Sakura chuckled in amusement.

"You're right about that. Especially since she's just as stubborn as you are."

She was joking, but Sasuke's face went sour.

"Hey now, no one is angry with you. One day when she's older, she'll understand why you had to leave." She looked at him with soft eyes.

"I know," he responded.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and both Sasuke and Sakura stared at their daughter who was now wearing her purple pajamas.

"Papa, I'm ready!"

Sasuke smirked and headed towards Sarada's bedroom. The pink haired kunoichi finished up on the dishes and wiped her wet hands onto her cooking apron. She could hear giggling from Sarada's bedroom. Intrigued by the sudden laughter, Sakura walked towards the opening of her daughter's bedroom. She peeked into the room, realizing Sasuke was at Sarada's bedside, reading her a bedtime story.

"Mama, Papa does the voices too!"

Sakura placed her hands on her mouth, trying to contain the laughter. Sasuke shot her an angry look, but alas it did not phase her enjoyment.

Sasuke and Sakura stood in the doorway, watching over their sleeping child. Her black hair covered her angelic face and her tiny chest expanded up and down. All clear signs pointing to a good nights' rest. The pink haired kunoichi tilted her head, resting it on her husband's shoulder.

"This is nice," she whispered. "Thank you for staying the night."

Sasuke nodded and then cleared his throat.

"We should get ready for bed," he insisted.

"Yeah it's getting late. I don't want you exhausted before heading out tomorrow."

Sakura escorted her husband to their bedroom and introduced him to where she slept every night.

"Do you like how I designed our bedroom?"

The Uchiha male looked around for a second and shook his head in response. Without hesitation, he began to strip off his clothes with one hand. Sakura blushed, realizing he had no shame in getting naked in front of his wife.

"Here, let me help," she asserted.

Sasuke did not need her help, he knew how to undress himself with one arm. However, the sudden contact from his wife was very much needed. The pink haired kunoichi lifted his shirt from his head. She stared at him with heavy eyes and bit her lower lip. Sakura missed her husband, there was no denying that. Her eyes scanned every muscle on his body. Every rugged feature of his physique made her heart swell. To her surprise a small gleam flashed upon his chest. His wedding ring was tied around his neck with a piece of black rope. The pink haired kunoichi felt her body falter at the sight of their commitment to one another. Instinctively, she tugged at her shirt, feeling the gold metal touch her hot flesh. Since he lost his left arm fighting Naruto, he wore his wedding ring around his neck as a sign his devotion to Sakura. It dangled close to his heart.

After casually tossing his shirt to the floor, Sasuke started to undo his pants, making Sakura's face reddened in embarrassment. As he stripped his pants from his legs, leaving himself just in boxer shorts, Sakura opened one of the drawers from their dresser.

"What type of Pajamas would you like to wear? I bought a few new ones earlier today for you to have for tonight."

"Why would I need to wear pajamas?"

Sakura's heart stopped instantly. She turned around facing Sasuke, realizing he was completely naked. Sweat began to form from her temple, as she stared at her husband anxiously. She nervously licked her lips. Slowly, the pink haired kunoichi crept towards Sasuke and embraced him into her arms. He reciprocated and pulled her closer to his chest. The Uchiha male held onto his wife as tightly as he could with one arm. Which was surprisingly really tight.

"I love you," she whispered into his skin.

A lone tear escaped from her right eye, and her husband took his hand and swiped it from her cheek.

"I love you too."

Her heart then jolted because of Sasuke's words. Every day she ached to be by his side again.

Being pressed for time, Sasuke stared at the clock realizing dawn was only eight hours away. He guided Sakura to their king size mattress. He sat her down beside him. The kunoichi climbed into his bare lap, facing him. She placed her forehead against his and sighed contently.

"I've missed you so much," she quietly muttered.

She took her small hands and gently cupped his stoic face into the palms of her hand. Slowly, he lifted his arm to her face, tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear. The Uchiha and his wife both gazed heavily into one another's eyes.

"I've missed you too. I've missed the both of you."

Sakura let her head fall forward, feeling distraught by Sasuke's words.

"Look at me Sakura." He calmly commanded.

His wife slowly lifted her face to meet his and he softly pulled her against him. Sasuke brought his lips to Sakura's and he kissed her passionately. Her breath waned at the sudden contact. A ball of heat began in her chest and gradually spread throughout her body, reaching every last one of appendages. She felt numb.

All at once, every memory of them together engulfed the contents of her mind. The day they met, the day he left her, the day they married, and the day she gave birth to Sarada. All the memories she ever experienced with Sasuke hit her all at once like an oncoming train. The pink haired kunoichi broke the kiss and gaped at her husband with longing eyes.

"I'm still wearing clothes," she deadpanned.

Sakura looked down at her fully clothed body and then back to Sasuke who was entirely naked. Her husband raised an eyebrow in intrigue as she lifted her dress from over her head. Impulsively, he helped her strip away the unnecessary fabric. His mix-matched eyes watched as she went to reach to undo her black bra. Before she could unfasten the material, Sasuke cunningly undid the hooks. Her bra fell forwards, revealing her perky breasts. Sasuke stared the gold ring that dangled between her twin peaks. It was soft reminder that he was bound to Sakura for the rest of his life.

"Can…Can we take it slow tonight, "Sakura asked.

"Hn."

The pink hair kunoichi returned to meet Sasuke's lips. She could feel his breath hitch in excitement, as she sucked his tongue into her mouth. Sakura gently bit his lower lip, teasing him with soft love bites. She straggled kisses from his mouth, to his cheek, making her way to his neck. She inhaled his scent, trying to memorize the way he smelt, before he had to leave her once again. She planted a soft peck onto the nape of his neck, and he hissed at the sudden electricity. Sakura lightly bit down, slowly nibbling his skin. Sasuke tried to grasp her breast, but she swatted his hand away. She was purposely torturing him, and secretly enjoying it.

"Let me touch you," he growled.

"No."

The kunoichi began to glide back and forth on his pulsating manhood. He swallowed hard, recognizing the only thing keep them apart was her frilly panties.

"S-Sakura."

The way her husband said her name was intoxicating. He grunted as she grabbed him with one hand. Sakura climbed off of their mattress and separated his legs. Sasuke watched in amazement as she brought herself to his knees. He could hear his heart thudding in his ears. The Uchiha wondered if his wife could hear it as well. Sakura slowly started to pleasure him manually, using her hand to stimulate her husband's erection. The kunoichi pumped him with an unhurried and steady motion. With two fingers she massaged the area between the head and the shaft. He flung his head backwards and let an elongated moan escape his lips.

"You like that honey?"

"M-Mhm."

She licked her hand, adding lubrication to her hand job. Her husband grunted as she returned to pumping his hardened cock with one hand. She used the other to massage his boys. Sakura dipped her head and gently licked the head of his manhood. He shivered as she licked him from the top to the very bottom. Sasuke grabbed the back of his wife's head and brought her to his lips. He kissed her before forcing her back down to his shaft.

"Sakura…Please."

The kunoichi kissed the slit of his cock. He hissed, feeling the pleasure her tongue created. She began to wrap her lips around his pulsating erection, tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum. Sakura lowered her head, taking more of him in. Her husband moaned as she reached the end of his shaft. He motioned forward and she gagged a little afterwards. Sasuke grabbed the back of her hair, moving her head up and down. She sucked and bobbed while her other hand stroked him up and down. Sasuke fingers were tangled in her long pink tresses. His half-lidded eyes watch in amazement as his wife went down on him. He tried to stifle his groaning in fear of waking up his daughter that was in the room next to them.

"Sa-ku-ra," he gasped. "Sakura if you keep this up, I'm going to cum."

With that being said, she abruptly stopped. He looked at her in dismay, and she could not help but chuckle at his defeat. He was already sexually frustrated, she was just adding fuel to the fire.

"My turn," she playfully demanded.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but complied by flipping his wife onto her back. The kunoichi covered her breast with her hands and her husband shot her a look of evil intention.

"Let me touch them," he commanded.

His eyebrow raised as she slowly departed her hands away from her tits. Seizing the opportunity he dipped down and took her right mound into his mouth and suckled. Sakura moaned involuntarily as she felt the Sasuke's need to ravish her. He balanced himself on his elbow, realizing it was sort of hard to engage in sexual acts with one arm. Laying himself onto his side, Sasuke continued to suck on her peaked nipple. With slow movement, he trailed his fingers down her flat tummy and made his way towards the space between her thighs. Gently, he began to massage the nub underneath her underwear. The kunoichi moaned in both pain and pleasure, realizing she was already frustrated from the lack of orgasm. She was extremely horny. Her husband could feel the amount of wetness that saturated through her panties. The Uchiha male could sense himself become harder, realizing his wife needed him to pleasure her.

"Sasuke kun," she cried out.

After hearing her call out his name, he moved downwards. Finally, he was only inches away from her womanhood. The only thing keeping her safe was the thin piece of cloth that covered her dripping opening. He tugged the elastic with his teeth, pulling her panties downwards. He was greeted by a shaven and soaked pussy. Sasuke could smell her sweet arousal. The smell of her lower region was intoxicating. Intoxicating to the point where he throbbed without fault. He eyed her swollen nub, watching as it enlarged from Sakura's horniness. He brought his tongue towards the nub and she shook from the interaction.

"Sasuke," she moaned.

The Uchiha male licked the slit of her opening, reaching the engorged nub. He flicked his tongue a few times, gaining a long moan from his wife. Sakura grabbed the back of her husband's hair and motioned for him to continue. He obeyed her orders and licked her clit without falter. She began to writhe beneath him. Waves of pleasure washed over her body as she felt herself being pushed to end. The kunoichi's fingers were interwoven in her husbands' hair, toes curling at the increasing desire. She felt like she was close to her peak, but cautiously pushed Sasuke's head away from her opening.

"I need you now," Sakura groaned.

Sasuke smirked before sitting himself up. He angled his tip at her opening and tormented her by moving his shaft up and down against her swollen lips.

"Please Sasuke kun."

He held his member in his hands and playfully slapped it against her clit. She moaned unwillingly by his relentless teasing. Sakura scooted towards him, hinting that she needed his pulsating cock inside her. He smiled before shoving the head of his member inside her. Sakura covered her mouth with both hands, trying to stifle the outcry of impending pleasure. Sasuke dove deeper inside, feeling her tight pussy suction cup around his pre-cum soaked cock.

"Ah fuck, Sakura you're so tight."

"You expect me not to be?"

She clawed at his back as he began to enter her in and out. His body moved rhythmically, meeting with her hips. Sakura wrapped her legs around her husband's back and whimpered as he reached her hilt. He filled her to the very brim of her arousal. The kunoichi could feel his cock throbbing deep inside her. She watched as he stared at her with pleasure filled eyes. Suddenly, he shoved himself as hard as he could and Sakura lost sight for a brief second. She whimpered as he pummeled her unremittingly. Sasuke observed his wife's mouth open as the continuous moans fled from her lips. He lowered himself to steal a kiss from his cherry blossom.

"Look at me," Sasuke begged.

Sakura did what she was told and watched as her husband fucked her senseless. Eventually growing tired of missionary, he flipped the kunoichi onto her tummy and smacked her jiggling ass. Sasuke placed a pillow beneath her, elevating her body in the right position. He placed his cock at her swollen opening. With one swift movement Sasuke was inside his wife once more. The walls of her womanhood hugged tightly around his member. The Uchiha male growled as he began to pound Sakura once more. The kunoichi panted as her husband fucked her to no end. She the continuous sensations of pleasure overwhelmed her senses. Her breath hitched, feeling that Sasuke placed his middle finger on her clit. As he thrashed against her, he let his finger swirl counterclockwise on the swollen nub. She could not take anymore. Sakura was a few more pumps away from losing all control.

"Cum for me baby," he whispered into her ear.

With a few more swift thrusts from her husband, Sakura felt herself unravel. She covered her mouth with her hands and cried out as her orgasm overtook her flailing body. Her lower body released as much as she could. She came with great force to the point where it pushed her husband's cock from out of her.

"Sasuke kun!"

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed onto his member and began to jerk himself off. Sakura hurriedly came to his aid and opened her mouth from underneath him. With only seconds he started to cum and she caught most of the juices with her mouth. She savored the unusually sweet taste before swallowing his seed with fervor. An out of breath Sasuke fell onto the mattress, his head landing straight into the pillow. The Uchiha male wheezed from exhaustion. He grabbed onto his pink haired woman, pulling her into his chest. He held onto his wife as tightly as possible. Sakura's breath staggered as Sasuke squeezed her body into his muscled arms. Both of them were out of breath, but happily satisfied. The kunoichi nuzzled herself close to Sasuke. To her surprise, he brought his lips to her forehead and gently pecked it.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"One more time?"

 _And they made love all night, the end._


End file.
